This invention is in the field of optical communications, and is more specifically directed to micromirror assemblies as used in such communications.
Modern data communications technologies have greatly expanded the ability to communicate large amounts of data over many types of communications facilities. This explosion in communications capability not only permits the communications of large databases, but has also enabled the digital communications of audio and video content. This high bandwidth communication is now carried out over a variety of facilities, including telephone lines (fiber optic as well as twisted-pair), coaxial cable such as supported by cable television service providers, dedicated network cabling within an office or home location, satellite links, and wireless telephony.
Each of these conventional communications facilities involves certain limitations in their deployment. In the case of communications over the telephone network, high-speed data transmission, such as that provided by digital subscriber line (DSL) services, must be carried out at a specific frequency range to not interfere with voice traffic, and is currently limited in the distance that such high-frequency communications can travel. Of course, communications over “wired” networks, including the telephone network, cable network, or dedicated network, requires the running of the physical wires among the locations to be served. This physical installation and maintenance is costly, as well as limiting to the user of the communications network.
Wireless communication facilities of course overcome the limitation of physical wires and cabling, and provide great flexibility to the user. Conventional wireless technologies involve their own limitations, however. For example, in the case of wireless telephony, the frequencies at which communications may be carried out are regulated and controlled; furthermore, current wireless telephone communication of large data blocks, such as video, is prohibitively expensive, considering the per-unit-time charges for wireless services. Additionally, wireless telephone communications are subject to interference among the various users within the nearby area. Radio frequency data communication must also be carried out within specified frequencies, and is also vulnerable to interference from other transmissions. Satellite transmission is also currently expensive, particularly for bidirectional communications (i.e., beyond the passive reception of television programming).
A relatively new technology that has been proposed for data communications is the optical wireless network. According to this approach, data is transmitted by way of modulation of a light beam, in much the same manner as in the case of fiber optic telephone communications. A photoreceiver receives the modulated light, and demodulates the signal to retrieve the data. As opposed to fiber optic-based optical communications, however, this approach does not use a physical wire or waveguide for transmission of the light signal. In the case of directed optical communications, a line-of-sight relationship between the transmitter and the receiver permits a modulated light beam, such as that produced by a laser, to travel without the waveguide of the fiber optic.
It is contemplated that the optical wireless network according to this approach will provide numerous important advantages. First, high frequency light can provide high bandwidth, for example ranging from on the order of 100 Mbps to several Gbps, using conventional technology. This high bandwidth need not be shared among users, when carried out over point-to-point line-of-sight optical communications between transmitters and receivers. Without the other users on the link, of course, the bandwidth is not limited by interference from other users, as in the case of wireless telephony. Modulation can also be quite simple, as compared with multiple-user communications that require time or code multiplexing of multiple communications. Bi-directional communication can also be readily carried out according to this technology. Finally, optical frequencies are not currently regulated, and as such no licensing is required for the deployment of extra-premises networks.
These attributes of optical wireless networks make this technology attractive both for local networks within a building, and also for external networks. Indeed, it is contemplated that optical wireless communications may be useful in data communication within a room, such as for communicating video signals from a computer to a display device, such as a video projector.
It will be apparent to those skilled in the art having reference to this specification that the ability to correctly aim the transmitted light beam to the receiver is of importance in this technology. Particularly for laser-generated collimated beams, which can have quite small spot sizes, the reliability and signal-to-noise ratio of the transmitted signal are degraded if the aim of the transmitting beam strays from the optimum point at the receiver. Especially considering that many contemplated applications of this technology are in connection with equipment that will not be precisely located, or that may move over time, the need exists to precisely aim and controllably adjust the aim of the light beam.
Copending application Ser. No. 09/310,284, filed May 12, 1999, entitled “Optical Switching Apparatus”, commonly assigned herewith and incorporated herein by this reference, discloses a micromirror assembly for directing a light beam in an optical switching apparatus. As disclosed in this application, the micromirror reflects the light beam in a manner that may be precisely controlled by electrical signals. As disclosed in this patent application, the micromirror assembly includes a silicon mirror capable of rotating in two axes. One or more small magnets are attached to the micromirror itself; a set of four coil drivers are arranged in quadrants, and are current-controlled to attract or repel the micromirror magnets as desired, to tilt the micromirror in the desired direction. These single micromirror assemblies in the optical transmitter modules provide good communications in many applications.
However, practical and regulatory limits on the power density of the transmitted beam in turn limit the signal energy that may be communicated using these single beam steering elements. For example, an important power density limit is that defining the “eye-safe” power density of the transmitted beams; use of a power density above this limit requires significant facility modifications (e.g., warning lights, eye protection, etc.), which are inconsistent with use of the system for data communications in office and building-to-building environments. Reduction of the power density of the transmitted beam by increasing the beam cross-sectional diameter requires a corresponding increase in the size of the micromirror beam steering element. As known in the telescope art, however, the construction of accurate mirrors with larger diameters is an increasingly difficult task. As such, according to conventional technology, it becomes very costly to increase the signal power of an optical communications beam while maintaining the power density below safety and other limits.